


同屋主 4

by amber_xx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_xx/pseuds/amber_xx





	同屋主 4

薄薄一张纸放在面前，上面已有一个签好的名字。

这许多年过去，字迹并无多少进步，仍像小孩子一样一笔一划，整整齐齐，有种执拗的笨拙可爱，仿佛被无形的方格一个个框住。笔画转角处方正硬朗，一如那个人沉实平稳却也相对固执的个性。

吴磊用手撑着前额，拼上最后一点气力，维持着人前的平静。寥寥数百字，他已反复读了许多次，似乎要从刘昊然经手拟定的字里行间，硬生生读出一个刘昊然来。

刘昊然字不怎么样，却钟爱手写，这些年来给他写过许多信。  
有平淡如他出国时自己在家带娃无聊细细碎碎记下这一天做了什么，自律如刘昊然，偶尔不工作时也是个耍废的普通青年，日本带回来的漂亮信纸上奢侈的画了许多一大一小两只狗崽，用漫画日记的形式，记下连篇无营养的日常。

诸如“和儿子一起睡午觉，臭小子睡着睡着啃我胸口，小狗牙啃得还挺疼，八成想吃奶了。我跟他说这个我真没有他还打我脸，生气。”“奶粉好好喝啊！尝了一口还有点上瘾。臭小子一看我喝又打我，我是他爹，喝他一口奶粉怎么了！于是趁他睡着我又冲了他一大杯，嘿嘿嘿。”“点了外卖，一不小心又点多了……”“他好臭……真是臭小子。”

最后实在无话可写，填满了满纸的“想你”，旁边画了一个人形，一改刘昊然连画画都透出直男气息的风格，少女漫般的长睫毛大眼睛，还画了微鼓的胸线。吴磊拿到信纸后以为他看了什么宅男动漫得到的灵感，起初不以为意，把信纸收起来后才转过弯来意识到那是自己，气得追着刘昊然打。

也有沉重如坐飞机时遇到货仓突发火警而迫降，在群体恐慌中给他写下的“再见，宝贝，下辈子要更早点找到你，我永远爱你”。所幸最终有惊无险，重新见面时刘昊然在机场抱了他很久很久，回家后自己看着那几个潦草的字还有些不好意思，嘟囔“太肉麻了”。

更多的是只言片语的情诗，刘昊然写诗的水平和字体同样不怎么样，却乐此不疲。吴磊收到他郑而重之递上来的“你最好 吃你 想做你的汪二十四小时黏着你”，冒出满头问号，刘昊然支支吾吾解释是回应他的“你好，吃了吗，再见”，后来恼羞成怒要撕掉，吴磊又给他抢回来。

收到得太多，便渐渐习以为常。近年来有时吴磊收到信都不曾细看过，便和之前的一大摞放在一起。他用来收信的箱子最终被果冻翻到，刘昊然本质文青，用的大多是印有各种印花还带香薰的信纸，吸引了小孩子的全部注意，过往的点滴心意被撕掉当纸花玩儿，还啃了不少。虽然吴磊及时发现并抢救回来，刘昊然还是生了几小时不长不短的闷气。

他终究还是在意了，在意他对一个认真的小男孩所能给他的最真诚柔软的一颗心的随手弃置。吴磊想。

似乎从那次之后，刘昊然再也不曾写信给他。

说来有种可悲的可笑，刘昊然给他写过无数文字，到头来他读得最认真的，是印刷体的“经双方自愿协商达成一致意见，订立离婚协议如下”。

“磊哥，是有什么问题吗？”

刘昊然做得够绝，甚至连人都不曾亲自出面，只让一名林姓的年轻助理把离婚协议带给他，摆出公事公办的态度。年轻人显然不善应对这样复杂且多少难堪的境况，额头和鼻尖都冒着汗，询问他的语气极其谨慎小心。

吴磊觉得他的声音无比遥远，他滞留在回忆里，眼前不受控制浮现出在泰国他最后一次见到的刘昊然。

“我们离婚吧。”

话一出口他已觉得舌尖沉重且麻痹，有一种难言的厚重苦涩，自心底翻涌上来，涌出喉口。像是长久以来缠绕在他们之间有毒的藤蔓，终究结出一枚苦橄榄，被他完整吐出。

片刻松快，紧随其后的是无尽悔意。

他不该说出这句的。他不该的。

轻飘的五个字，却有如禁忌的咒语。他觉得周遭空气在迅速致冷凝结，空间在急剧下坠，背景的环境和人声一瞬消散，只剩他和刘昊然，似乎被困在四壁光滑无物的失事电梯间里，堕入无尽虚空，他们之间又有着无形却坚固的屏障，连贴近身边唯一的依靠亦是不能。

过了许久，又或是仅有短短数秒钟，他听到刘昊然朗声说，“好。”

便拖着几乎无力抬起的半残手臂，阔步掉头离开。

他未及反应，刘昊然又几步折回，停在仍蹲在窗边的他面前。他视线模糊，怔忡的抬起头。然而刘昊然实在很高，又逆着光线，他最终无法看清他深爱过的男人，所留给他最后的面貌，和那双他虔诚吻过的眼睛。

“吴磊。其实这句话，应该我先说才对。”

那一刻，刘昊然周身散发出前所未有的凛冽肃杀气，无限接近于死。仿佛有一个真正活过的他，在茫茫冰原上死去了，他的死灵仍怀着恨意和怨怼，循着他心血一路滴下的赤红，以刘昊然的姿态面目，旋而出现在他面前。

他太冷了，吴磊本能的一抖，眼泪已经跌下来，滴在刘昊然鞋尖上。

那个爱着他的刘昊然，一早已死去了。

而余下这个，对他并无半分爱意，一直在忍耐他。

这个念头一出，吴磊觉得头撕裂般痛，仿佛有恶魔撕开他薄弱的精神意志，踏着他的心和脑生出，用刻毒的眼光望他，望着这个干瘪枯萎，被爱人捐弃的他，那是看死物，看干花的眼神，迫他生出无尽的自毁欲。

在曼谷全然陌生的医院，潮热的空气在高而小的窗外喧嚣，吴磊抬起头，望向洗手间镜中被割裂的自己。

在这个最糟糕的时刻，他依然保持着惊人的美丽。

他的美是天赐的温柔武器，揉杂了天真与极欲，在任何时间、任何境遇下，都能勾起人类最原始最赤裸的观赏欲望。

泰国的湿热与艳丽与他相得益彰，即使他抱着孩子，身上有幼儿奶粉和他的alpha的味道，是一个被占有并生育过的omega的模样，仍有陌生的异国男人对他吹口哨，甚至要求与他合照。  
他无时无刻不接受着外界投射在他身上的目光，这使得他时时转而观照自己，从而极易陷入自怜。

这实在怨不得他，极致的美人从来如此，他们往往不幸，不幸的根源又往往在于他们自怜。

美貌杀人诛心，武器调转的时候，同样伤得了自己。

许多时候他看着如狂蜂逐蕊般一心扑向他的刘昊然，也会想，这个男人对他的爱，有多少分出自他这副皮囊的吸引。

刘昊然无疑是爱美人又懂得鉴赏的，他喜欢带有侵略性的美艳，如同他了解天生剧毒的河豚的“无味之味”的吸引。食色性也，会满足口腹之欲的男人，对于眼睛吃冰淇淋的瘾头也同样强烈。

最初在一起时，他虽不曾向刘昊然透露过半分，却替他长了一只眼睛般时刻审量着自己。腰围要精确到寸，臀要像蜜桃般有一个精巧诱人的弧度，暗夜里也会闪人眼睛的耳钉，刚好露出一截不足一握的纤腰的短款皮衣。

久而久之，年少爱侣变成老夫老妻，他虽然看似抛下了包袱，抓起刘昊然的衣服也能随便往身上一套手牵手去吃一碗云吞面，但那种随意，仍是基于他对自己惊心动魄的美貌的绝对自信。  
他此生从未有过一秒钟，不在自己与生俱来的美丽的困境里。

曾有一次他拍戏化了伤妆，一道狰狞的疤，从右边眉骨上方开始，横贯眉眼，连漂亮的琥珀色瞳孔也用浅灰色的隐形眼镜盖过。刘昊然刚好来探他的班，明显有些被他两个小时做出的特殊化妆吓到，不知为什么一时顺嘴说了句，“原来再好看的人，也经不起来这么一道。”

刘昊然有时脑回路有些说不出的古怪，常联想到莫名的地方。吴磊一早习惯了他，唯独这句，他莫名既惊且怒起来，当着剧组众人的面，只得隐而不发。刘昊然看惯了他的模样如往常一般嬉皮笑脸来搂他的腰时，他像是又被刺痛了，狠狠一把把人推开。  
现在想来，他确乎是很任性。

到生完果冻后，即使玲珑腰线和平滑小腹他可以用无数咬牙拼命的日夜重新向老天讨回来，却无法让自己肚子上多出的那道疤平复如初。

第一次重新和刘昊然同床前，他在浴室对着镜子端详了许久，极力说服自己无视那道淡粉色的印记的存在。然而真正被拥抱抚摸时，刘昊然曾经的无心之言如一道细微的电流击中了他，他整个人仍然颤抖起来。刘昊然吻着那道伤口，不断温声哄他没关系。  
反复数次后，他仍然拗不过自己，最终在那道伤疤上纹了一处很小的纹身。

暗色的荆棘，开出小朵血红的玫瑰。在他冷白而靠近私密处的肌肤上，美得让人感到尖锐的疼痛。

他如孔雀般重新抖擞尾羽，得意起来，仿佛找回自己失落的铠甲。刘昊然第一次见到这个他送给自己的礼物时，怔了片刻，疼惜的用指腹拭过，问他痛不痛。在得到否定的答案后，却几不可闻的叹了口气。

他是被上天厚爱着的，怀果冻的时候，前面大半的孕期，他只长肚子，四肢仍然匀称修长，脸几乎不变，甚至因为被精心呵护着外加激素的变化，脸颊带着玫瑰色的光彩。他怀孕七个月时和刘昊然去医院被拍，照片中他被一辆停着的车遮住身形，只露出半张低头浅笑的侧脸，竟和怀孕前他参加晚宴时一张出圈的图别无二致，是一种夺目的贵气和美艳。新闻图一出，激起一片艳羡。

然而即使是他，怀孕产子也仍是一件艰辛的事。到了孕晚期，他整个人突然浮肿起来，像是前面未曾受过的苦，到头来一并要他偿还。

那时他的身子已经很重，骨骼太受压迫，大部分时间只能躺着，觉得自己变成了黯淡臃肿的怪物。而他的伴侣仍是那般俊朗英挺，轻快，清爽，像一阵风，满打满算不过二十五岁，没有几分将为人父的真实感，仍像个少年。这个少年笑嘻嘻走进来，和相熟起来的护士开两句玩笑，俯身在他隆起的肚子上落下一吻。

他开始惧怕见到刘昊然。

“怎么了？”

刘昊然眼中的他似乎没有发生过这般剧烈的形变，到了晚上陪床时，仿佛仍是他的众多爱慕者之一，是他英勇忠诚的护卫，扒着床沿，下颌搁在他身边，可怜渴望的眨着眼睛看他。

“你别不理我啊，你只要这个小的不要我了吗？”

他最终仍然耻于吐露自己的心结，刘昊然却像一早已明白且体谅，温柔的吻着他，用手和嘴帮他纾解，握着他的手带他抚摸自己，教他重新接受自己的身体。

吴磊仍记得他嘴唇触在自己颈边肌肤，温声说，“你很好，吴磊，不要怕。”

刘昊然明明是爱他的。

这个曾经吻着他自己都不愿正视的丑陋伤疤，在他孕期陷入对自己外表的恐慌时替他遮住体重计上的数字坚持公主抱抱他上下楼，把他肿胀难看的脚腕珍宝般捧在手里的男人，在刚刚，特地折回对他说，其实分开的话，应该由他先说。

他忽然涌起强烈的呕吐感，他像一个贪食的小孩一时跌入糖果乐园，索要了过量本不应属于自己的甜蜜，如今到了要他返还的时候。

他捂着翻涌的胃，手撑台面干呕了几次，只吐出一口酸苦的清水，眼底却瞬间蓄起了泪。

而现在对着那张冰冷轻飘的纸，那种熟悉的呕吐感又侵袭了他，他不得不放下手里的笔，握紧桌上的水杯。

他的手在微微颤抖。

“磊哥。”  
年轻助理为难的看着他，小声催促，  
“昊然哥说，可以的话，麻烦您尽快签字。”

吴磊像是突然生出气力，他抬头望向那年轻人，问，“刘昊然呢？”

“昊然哥，刚好有别的工作安排……”

呵，他工作。

笑话。

刘昊然和吴磊一家退出《小宝当家》录制的消息，在节目组发出致歉声明后，掀起了轩然大波。吴磊和刘昊然各自的粉丝，起先一致对外撕节目组，后来演变为内部互撕，一片混乱。当中刘昊然的粉丝更激烈些，因为刘昊然的伤并不乐观，赵菁替他推了所有的安排，粉丝见不到他人，更加人心惶惶。

刘昊然的手臂伤口愈合得很慢，或许因为泰国气温过高的缘故，一直发炎恶化。回国后换过一次敷料，并无多大改善。绷带中洇出大片黑红的血色，层层浸透后硬化，仿佛整个是一个巨大狰狞的痂，边缘渗出黄色透明的组织液。

换药的情况，吴磊暗中让刘昊然身边的人拍给他看了。刘昊然受伤的手臂无力的垂着，需要人帮忙才能抬到桌面上，仅仅完成这一个动作，他已满脸是汗。绷带被拆开时，即使是在偷拍视频中，混进无数嘈杂的背景音，仍然能清晰听到皮肉撕裂的脆响，吴磊微微闭上了眼睛。

刘昊然浸满冷汗的脸微微扭曲，声音里却有他不熟悉的狠厉。

他听到刘昊然说，“没事，撕。”

仿佛不是他自己的身体血肉一般。

伤口彻底暴露，所有的狰狞丑陋摊开在阳光下。视频很模糊，角度也不对，他看不清刘昊然的脸，却能感觉到，这个男人身上正散发疯狂决绝的气息。

笔尖落在纸上的那一刻，吴磊全身都颤抖起来。

他记起和刘昊然的婚礼，定在他们当年第一次见面的日子。即使后来在生活的琐碎中渐渐蒙尘，仍是他记忆里最光鲜明灿的一天。

婚礼说不上完美，有无数瑕疵。那些当初的小遗憾，在岁月的冲蚀下，却有如钻石的切面，每一个细小平面都映出那一日，两个年轻，快乐，沉浸在幸福中，以为这就是童话故事的结局的少年。

王子和王子，从此幸福快乐的生活在一起。

婚前刘昊然带他去跳伞，认真的对他说，如果我会开火箭就好了，其实更想带你去太空，就只有我们两个人，手拉手，自由自在，想去哪里就去哪里，想睡觉就睡他一年，看哪一颗星星可爱，就在那里搭一个小窝。

他未及反应，刘昊然已纵身跳下，留下一句声嘶力竭的“吴磊我爱你”。

他想他还是被刘昊然带到太空去了，在瑰丽璀璨的星河中漫游七年后，差半步就相信了自己会飞，却终究跌回地面。他怀疑自己的肺腑骨骼都震碎了，喉头哽着，似乎一用力会呕出一小块自己心脏的鲜红碎片，每一次吐息都痛得颤抖。

笔尖在纸面晕开一片墨团，他起身，转向年轻的助理。

“帮我转告他，让他百忙之中亲自来。”

 

明明什么都没做，却几乎耗光了所有气力。连迎面看到一夜狂风后难得湛蓝的天空和明亮清透的阳光，北京冬日的风带着熟悉的干燥寒冷吹在脸上，都觉得恍如隔世。

吴磊的车在儿童医院内停下，今天是果冻换石膏的日子。

小家伙由姑姑和奶奶带着，倒恢复得很快。刚从泰国回来的那几天，每天都要daddy抱着，换个人就哭，像是退化到了小时候，躺在daddy怀里，还要像个湿漉漉的狗崽般一抽一抽去寻daddy曾经给过他哺育的胸脯。吴磊纵容他，掀起衣服让他含着，时不时被早已长齐的奶牙咬痛，也只能摸摸小脑袋强忍。

即使这样仍然不够，睡着了经常大哭着惊醒，小小一团小人儿，哭醒后能在床上坐着发半天呆，曾经盛满被宠爱的幸福甜蜜的大眼睛，蒙上一层惊恐过度的阴翳。

曾经最喜欢的玩具汽车也不肯再玩，看到别的孩子手里的都小嘴一撇一撇要哭，奶声奶气带着哭腔说“大卡车追我”。

吴磊的心都要被这样的儿子揉成碎片，果冻一哭，他也要跟着躲出去掉眼泪。

所幸这几天果冻缓过来许多，不怎么爱哭，也不再每分每秒都要缠着大人，被补汤补得还胖了一圈，笑起来时脸蛋上的肉多得能淌下来。

吴磊一进门，就看到儿子光着屁股，胖得一节一节的小肉腿伸进湿漉漉的石膏里。他心揪着难受，果冻反倒转过头，给daddy一个大大的傻乎乎的笑脸，用胖胖的小手指去戳他消瘦的脸颊。

“好多了。”

吴悦撩起果冻额头前碎碎软软的胎毛，给他看缝过针的伤口。小孩子复原得快，疤痕几乎看不出来，额前被剪短的头发长长了一点，吴悦给他揪成个小小笨笨的揪，或者用发夹给他夹起来，像个白胖的小姑娘，拍下来贴在门上能直接做年画用。果冻是病房的宠儿，医生护士都喜欢捏他的胖脸蛋儿。

“今天还生我气了，说男孩子不能戴蝴蝶结。”

吴悦从手机里找出照片给他看。小家伙一哭脸蛋就通红，脸上还有两个可爱的窝，吴悦还给他配了字，“姑姑我可以不要蝴蝶结吗”。

“还给他穿了裙子，念念小时候的，我们都要笑死了。”

果冻尖声抗议：“不给daddy看！”

“好好好不看不看。”  
吴磊哄着他，一边去找放在小冰箱里的药包。  
“该吃药了啊。”

药是找吴磊和刘昊然相熟的老中医配的，说是对小孩子长骨头好，效果是不错，就是有股大人都不太接受的怪味。果冻的馋猫鼻子灵得很，一嗅到就开始摇头。

“乖啊，今天咱们少喝一点，就喝一包，好不好？”

吴磊搂着儿子，软声哄着。果冻需要仰卧，喝水不方便，吴磊特地把他小时候最喜欢的小狮子奶瓶找出来，仍然骗不过已经长心眼了的小家伙。

果冻嘟着肉乎乎的两颊，低头在吴磊胸口画道道，突然抬起头，大眼睛闪着期待的亮光：  
“妈妈，我乖乖吃药的话，爸爸是不是就来看我了？”

吴磊一时怔住，小胖手却揪着他的衣服，把他抓得更紧。

“果冻哭鼻子了，爸爸是不是觉得果冻不勇敢，不是好孩子，就不来看果冻了？”

吴磊心口一痛，把儿子抱紧。  
“没有，果冻最坚强了，是最棒的小男子汉。”

果冻被他搂着，肉脸蛋挤在他胸口，口水鼻涕都黏糊糊往他身上抹，闷在他怀里小小声说，  
“妈妈，我想爸爸了。”

接着又奋力从他怀里拱出个小脑袋来，问，  
“爸爸还疼吗？”

出事以来，吴磊还不曾正面问过这对父子到底发生了什么，只从工作人员那里听了个大概。这是第一次，果冻主动对他提及那天的事。

“那天，导演叔叔让我带小鱼妹妹去超市买东西，让爸爸和张叔叔白叔叔还有魏叔叔在公园等我们。爸爸说不行，我们还太小，和叔叔争了起来，果冻不想爸爸生气，也不想叔叔生气……回来的时候，我和妹妹看到猴子表演，就走错路了，爸爸出来找我们，我看到爸爸，就着急跑过去，有一辆，很大很大的大卡车……”

说着说着，小手就去捂住眼睛，往吴磊怀里钻。

“好了宝贝，不想了，都过去了，现在没事了。”

吴磊摸着儿子的小脑袋，心底却暗流汹涌。

不是刘昊然的错，相反，刘昊然为了保护儿子，和节目组起了争执。

而那个固执的男人，甚至不曾为自己辩解半分，拟定的离婚协议里，主动把果冻给了他，于心有愧的模样，令吴磊更加认定他有罪。

吴磊深吸口气，试探的，跟儿子提出那个早晚要面对的问题。

“果冻，如果妈妈或者爸爸，其中一个像以前那样，去很远的地方工作，要去很久，你想谁来陪你？”

果冻一听，小脸立时皱起来，和刘昊然一样微微下垂的眼尾溢出眼泪，小声嘟囔着“不要”。

吴悦给他使了个眼色，把他揪到门外。

“你来之前正闹着要他爸呢，你还跟他说这个。”

吴磊低下头，鼻尖和眼尾都噙着一点红，委屈无措的模样。

“先别跟诚诚说。”  
她压低声音，  
“就算真到了那一步，你俩装也要装个样子，一块过来看看诚诚。”

“已经到了，他不要我了。”

在自己家人面前，他的眼泪怎么也止不住。

“吴磊，”  
像许多年前一样，吴悦伸出手，替他理了理不服帖的衣领。  
“坚强一点，你得替诚诚，也替你自己打算。”

 

晚上，吴磊接到了意料之外的电话。

是赵菁打来的。

这个以雷厉风行著称的alpha女强人保持了她一贯的直白干脆，开口就是，  
“磊磊，你跟刘昊然，来真的来假的？”

劈头盖脸这么一句，吴磊一时竟不知如何作答。

“没余地了？”

他终于找回自己的声音：“是。”

“那行。”

赵菁很干脆的要挂电话，吴磊急忙叫住，“菁姐，他……怎么了？”

赵菁语速很快，且冷漠：“既然真离，那我也不用跟你说了。你忙。”

“菁姐……”  
他恳求的低声叫她，尾音带上了哽咽，自己都吓了一跳。

电话那端的赵菁重重的叹了口气。

“废了。”  
她似乎也喝了酒，语气重起来，  
“十年，老子花了十年带出来的，就这么废了。本来看他是个男人，他妈的废物一个。”

在中气足嗓门亮的赵菁面前，吴磊软糯的南方口音显得毫无存在感。然而那个他深爱过的男人被明晃晃贴上的废物的标签仍然刺痛了他，他弱弱的辩驳：“他不是……”

他拼命咬紧嘴唇，眼泪滴下来，沾到与脸颊相贴的手机上，又顺着滴落到掌心。

“他的手伤到神经了，再不好好看着，一个演员身上留那么大块疤是小事，以后可能都得废。他老人家多大的腕啊，我舍下脸托人给他找的医生，他放人鸽子，他说他不治了，就那么废着。吴磊，他以前是那么明白的一个人，你说他到底吃了什么药了？”

吴磊由握着手机的那只手开始，整个人变得冰冷。他本能想躲开，想捂住耳朵，手却不由自主却握得更紧。

“胃出血一次了，还他妈得老子送他急诊，出来接着喝。”

那边似乎是摔了什么东西，赵菁顿了一下，接着说，

“行吧，我不管了，我也管不了，让他死那算了。”

“姐，你告诉我，他在哪？”

“不知道。”

电话被挂断了。

吴磊看着恢复主屏的手机界面愣了一会，抓起外套，起身下楼。

 

已是凌晨，北京的深夜冷得入骨。

刘昊然身为知名艺人，能去的相熟的酒吧也就那么几间，吴磊挨个打电话，挨个找过去，没有结果。每个人都惊讶的说，很久没见过刘昊然了，还以为他管得紧刘昊然正和他在一起。

时针快要指向三，吴磊跌进车里，额头抵上方向盘，几近绝望。

他莫名记起曾经看过的动物纪录片说，头狼如果想要独自舔舐伤口，会躲进它还是幼崽的时候最熟悉最有安全感的山洞里。

他把车开到他和刘昊然曾经的爱巢，鬼使神差的拐进了小区。  
灯熄着。

吴磊却仿佛梦游一般，上了楼，打开锁。

扑面而来的是浓烈的酒味，一堆空瓶中间，他要找的人正摊开两条长腿，背靠沙发坐在地毯上。眼神看不出醉意，仍是清明冷醒的，似乎一早知道他要来一般，静静凝视着他，仿若一尊悲伤冷静的雕塑。月光把他峭拔的脸照得半明半暗，吴磊本能的吓了一跳。

刘昊然因为手上的伤，外套只是堪堪披着，像一只展开双翼在自己的领地逡巡的，灰黑色清瘦的秃鹫。

“你来了。”  
刘昊然极为冷静的沉声说，那只完好的手臂圈出一个虚空，拍拍自己身边的位置。  
“过来。”

吴磊觉得自己仿佛一个牵线木偶，提线另一端绑在刘昊然手里。明知这个男人不知把他当成了谁，他每走一步都像踩着自己的碎片那般痛，却僵硬但顺从的走过去，在刘昊然身边坐下。

刘昊然长臂一展，轻佻的把他搂在怀里，捻一把他的腰，低下头在他颈窝间轻嗅，冰凉高挺的鼻尖蹭过他的肌肤。

“挺好，挺好。”  
刘昊然带着他全然陌生的浪荡，意味不明的点头自语，上手揉捏他的腰和屁股，轻笑道，“小女表子。”

被他这么一叫，吴磊觉得周身血液瞬间冻结，紧跟着又出于惊诧和羞辱而滚烫起来。

他从不知道他曾经的枕边人还有这样一面。

怔忡间，刘昊然已把脸埋到他肩窝，胡乱蹭着冰凉削瘦的脸颊，还有许久未刮而生出密密的粗砺胡茬的下颌。

“你说，我是不是，特别失败？嗯？”

语气里甚至噙着一丝残忍的笑意，他的醉态终于开始显山露水。

但也终于摆出倾诉的姿态。

“我今年都三十了，十三年，我认识他十三年。你说我还有多少个十三年，能这么，这么挥霍呢。

“我爱他，真的，我爱他。你不知道他有多好看，那真的是妖精，被他的眼睛那么一看，我就，我就……

“连魂，魂都飞了。你知道吗，就是那种，上头的感觉。

“他真的让人上头，又甜又娇，连生气都那么可爱。有时候我觉得我疯了，我是个变态，是他逼我的，他太招人了，他身边围着多少对他有企图的人，他自己也知道，有时候他还故意对他们偷偷勾一勾手。我不知道他是不是在惹我生气，但那些时候，我都想把他带回家，关在地下室里，绑起来，让他只能看着我，只能对我笑。真是个，是个……”

吴磊浑身绷紧，他担心刘昊然又要叫出那个令他错愕且羞耻的称谓。所幸刘昊然终于缄口，浑身散发酒气和阴鸷的男人，沉沉的把头低垂下来。

“我是不是从一开始就错了，像他那样的人，就是天边的一朵云，你永远不可能把云摘下来，抱在怀里，让他变成你独属的鸟。”

这近似胡言乱语了，吴磊不安的动了动，身边这个全然陌生的人让他本能想要逃离。刘昊然却凶狠的从背后拥上来，单臂把他禁锢，下颌搁在他锁骨上。

“我开始觉得，他变了。

“我给了所有我能给的，他要天上的星星，我恨不得把月亮也偷回来给他抱着。他还是反复的怀疑，觉得我不够爱他。你说，我就这么，给不了他安全感吗？

“他非要给我生一个孩子。你不知道，你不知道我们的孩子，那是怎么来的……”

吴磊几近窒息，他甚至听到血液沿着尾椎，到脊骨，一节节凝结冻裂的声音。

他自然知道的。

“他分化得比一般人早一些，那时候他还在拍戏，年纪小，还不懂，没能及时照顾着，又差点被侵犯，受了惊吓，就得了信息素易激。他连这个都没有第一时间告诉我，很多时候我都在想，我在他心里，到底是个什么，他一定要在最好看的时候，才肯见我。

“可是我，我要的是他好看吗？

“我只想他快乐。

“我和他去做婚前检查，医院说，他的情况，暂时不建议要孩子。他不知道，医院告诉我的是，最好别让他生，容易出事。回来后我跟他说，孩子晚点再要，多过几年二人世界，也挺好的。我都做好了后半辈子再领养个儿子的打算，为防万一，我还去取了……存着。

“你知道他做了什么吗，他觉得是我不愿意要，后来又觉得我会因为他不能生而不爱他，他知道我喜欢孩子，他一直都知道。

“他去医院提取了我那一份……硬是放到了他肚子里。结果呢，生那个小家伙，去了他半条命。

“至于吗，你说，他这样至于吗？我爱他，我爱他啊，他一定要我把心都剖给他才能信吗？

“我要气疯了，我差点动手打了他……从那天起，我开始恨我自己。”

刘昊然的手指几乎没入他蝴蝶骨和皮肉之间的缝隙，吴磊被他死死握着，疼得微颤。

不觉间，他的眼泪已淌了满脸，顺着下颌上的美人沟滑落，滴在深色的羊毛地毯上，倏忽间了无痕迹。

“我越想握紧他，他越是枯萎，还扎得我，连我也满手是血。

“这几天，我那几个兄弟总揪着我问，他做了什么不可原谅罪恶滔天的事，非要走到离婚这一步不可。我真觉得，他们他妈的真的结过婚吗，一定要他杀过人放过火我才能放弃他吗，需要吗？一定要有一方犯过不可饶恕的错，才会走到这一步吗？

“你不知道，看他连睡在我怀里都一脸寂寞，我有多恨我自己。

“吴磊，吴磊，你让我想杀了我自己，每一秒钟都想，你能明白吗？”

刘昊然突然换了称呼，叫出他的名字，眼睛在黑夜里闪着冷冽而疯狂的光。吴磊怕极了，死死咬着下唇，咬出血来，才勉强不让自己呜咽出声。

“你知道我，你知道我，是个多能较真的，疯子。

“你早就看透我了，对吧，为什么还要来招惹我，为什么招惹我呢，吴磊。”

要被眼前这个人杀了。

有一秒钟，吴磊确乎曾冒出这样的本能想法。

可刘昊然又恢复了最初的语气，他似乎平复了一些，像小酒馆里的酒客，对着随便一个什么人，对着空气，又或者对着他自己，念叨着他的过往。

“他把他自己，连同一个小的，扔到了我背上，那是我的老婆孩子，我就得背着。我想当个男人，好好的照顾他们俩，我觉得我能做到的。后来我才明白过来，我是二十岁的时候，他妈的被夸多了，他们给我喝了迷药，所有人都觉得我无所不能，包括我自己，最后我才发现，我他妈根本什么都不是，我甚至还不如他一个老同学，能让他露出真心的笑。

“我们吵得越来越频繁。他有时候，不知道该怎么替自己打算，我想投一间影视公司，以后和他一起好好经营，万一哪天我……

“这几年我把自己透支得太厉害了，医生说我的心脏像四五十岁的，万一哪天我走在他前头……”

刘昊然用手背掩着脸，肩膀剧烈颤抖。过了许久，吴磊才听到他压抑的哭声，像一头被咬伤的疲惫的狼，发出悲怆的呜咽。

“我也知道，我们两个这样不行，我们是不是都有病，你说？两个病人关在一个屋子里互相折磨，能有好吗？

“我想过给他，也给我自己，换个环境。我想放下一切，钱我也挣够了，虽然我还想演戏，但是陪他做一场一辈子的大戏，演个好丈夫，好爸爸，也算成功了。可如果连他都不信我了，他不信我了，我是真的，不知道该怎么走下去了。”

刘昊然放开他，整个人朝后仰躺在沙发上，许久不动，屋内归于死寂。

吴磊擦干眼泪，用最后一点气力，挣扎着问他，  
“你是，从差点打了他的那一天起，就慢慢不爱他了吗？”

“是。”  
刘昊然干脆的承认，  
“我爱不动了。我太累了。”

他如坠冰窖，刘昊然却忽然扑上来，凑近他，眼睛危险的眯起。

“该死，你好香。”

不等他有机会逃开，刘昊然已经按住了他，大力吻下去。

他顾忌着刘昊然的伤手，动都不敢动。刘昊然用能动的那只手轻易的把他两手禁锢在头顶，嘴里胡乱喃喃着什么，带有酒精味道的气息扑在他脸上，虎牙咬住他颈间动脉。前戏显得粗暴，大掌胡乱抚摸他几下，便拍他屁股，半强迫的要他张开双腿。

许久未曾肌肤相亲，被刘昊然坚硬灼热的东西破开身体长驱直入，吴磊疼得瑟缩，整个人要蜷成一团。刘昊然却毫不怜惜，如展平一张废纸般把他的身体强行抻开，在内里横征暴敛，肆意挞伐。

吴磊觉得自己柔软无力，如同一颗过季的果子被捣成果酱，胡乱流下一些自己也不知是什么的甜腻液体来。不知过了多久，他开始感觉到，身上这个压制着他的男人，狠狠顶撞着他的生殖腔不堪一击的入口。

“不行……”

随着他微弱的抗拒，刘昊然轻易捅开了他，他甚至感觉到身体内里发出肉膜翕合时沉闷黏腻的声音。刘昊然是一把和他磨合过久的钥匙，拨动他的锁芯易如反掌。

他知道即将迎接他的是漫长痛苦的成结，为了转移对疼痛的注意力，他伸手抚摸着自己的小腹，隔着薄薄一层皮肉，摸出刘昊然狰狞的形状。

 

“怀恩。”

迷乱间，刘昊然用他听过的，最为温情脉脉的声音叫了他，仿佛刚才那个肆虐的暴君只是一时的幻觉。

吴磊一直噙在眼眶的泪，在那一刻跌下来。

祁怀恩。

这个三个字他无比熟悉，刘昊然的绯闻对象，仅仅十八岁的男模Sean，较少被提及的的中文名字。

刘昊然抚摸着他的脸。

“你真的很像他。”


End file.
